CONSIGUETE UNA NOVIA O TE GOLPEO
by diego4560
Summary: Finalmente logra su meta , ser maestro pokemon , sin embargo descubre una condicion un tanto loca :debe tener pareja sino no podra serlo .Pero recibira ayuda para su bien (o mal sin saberlo) de Brock ,quien hara lo imposible para que su amigo lo logre
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES , HECHOS Y SITUACIONES SON FICTICIAS , CUALQUIER SIMILITUD ES PURA COINCIDENCIA , POKEMON NO PERTENECE SOLO LA HISTORIA

CONSIGUETE UNA NOVIA O TE GOLPEO

CAPITULO 1 : ¿POR QUE?

Luego de una heroica y epica batalla de contra Lance , nuestro entrenador Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta obtiene su titulo de maestro pokemon , pero hay un condicion que jamas supo se debia cumplir.

- Pe...pero porque debo hacer eso - Pregunto Ash un tanto nervioso.

- Lo siento Ash ,pero para poder asumir como tal necesitas tener una novia - Contesto despreocupado el pelirrojo. La palabra novia retumbaba en su mente , siempre creyo que al obtener su meta todo seria mas facil , menos batallas pero con entrenadores de alto nivel y sobre todo solo tendria que disfrutar de su exito , sin embargo la condicion que se imponia era algo excentrica , sobre todo por que el no queria debido a que tendria miedo de hacer el ridiculo .

- Pero en los años , que te conozco jamas vi a tu novia - Dijo esperando que sea solo una broma de mal gusto.

- De hecho la conoces e incluso peleaste con ella por una medalla de gimnasio - Le respondio , mientras se dirigian al salon de la fama para registrar su nombre y el de sus pokemon en el muro de la fama de la liga pokemon, para luego mostrarle una foto de Clair , la maestra dragon de Jhoto y el en sus ultimas vacaciones . Asombrado , sorprendido y algo preocupado debido a que si no conseguia novia no podria cumplir su meta , aunque podria seguir viajando para ganar 4 ligas de 6 pero eso le llevaria demasiado tiempo.

- ¿Desde cuando es condicion ? , ademas jamas vi que Cynthia O Alder tuvieran pareja - Argumento con esperanzas .

Lance solo sonrio ,tenia frente suyo al chico mas inocente , despistado e ingenuo , entonces dijo:

- De hecho Ash el señor Goodshow penso que seria una buena mostrar que tenemos mas relaciones que solo con los pokemons , ademas ella y yo nos casaremos dentro de 7 meses , estas invitado a la boda desde luego .Pero dime , que paso con tus amigas de viaje recuerdo que las veces que nos vimos siempre ibas con una chica diferente . - Contesto sacando a Ash de su trance al imaginarse con pareja en un futuro.

- ¿A que te refieres , Lance no te entiendo? - Argumento ash esperando que todo sea una cruel broma , ademas porque veria a sus queridas amigas que no sea de esa forma.

- Ash cada vez que te vi , viajabas con una chica distinta primero con Misty en Kanto y Jhoto , luego con May en Hoenn; se por buena fuente que por las demas regiones no viajabas sin compañia femenina se que debes tener alguna novia por ahí , vamos no me digas que nunca intentates tener algo mas que solamente amistad ; y con respecto a Cynthia ella esta saliendo con Steven Stone , un miembro del alto mando de Hoenn se conocen desde niños y por Alder creeme esta saliendo con Caitlin y no me preguntes porque ni yo se como lo hizo- Respondio el pelirrojo , sabiendo de la habilidad de su pupilo para tener siempre un chica en cada viaje nuevo

- Eeehh... veras ellas solo son mis amigas , se que me vinieron a animar , Dawn se paso un poquito con su disfraz de animadora pero porque deberia tener algo mas con ellas? - Dijo Ash confundido por las palabras de Lance

El sonrio , tenia frente suyo al primer chico que no sabia nada acerca de las chicas y de como tener una cita pero tenia que decirle que debia tener pareja para acceder a su titulo de campeon regional , de lo contrario tendria que usar el otro camino para acceder a tal titulo pero conllevaria que volviera a viajar por todas las regiones ya recorridas . Sabiendo de lo que eso causaria trato de no romper sus ilusiones pues le tenia un poco de cariño:  
-Veras para acceder tendras que tener novia , de lo contrario no seras un maestro campeon ... - Decia Lance cerrando los ojos , esperando un "de acuero , de todas ya era de pasar tiempo con ella " o un " donde viviremos" , pero al abrir sus ojos vio a un Ash paralizado , sorprendido y parecia que estaba a punto de quebrarse. En su mente resonaba las palabras : novia y no seras maestro, pero decidio ser fuerte y no mostrar que se aterro a la sola idea de no ser lo que siempre soño.

-Entonces cual es el otro camino - Pregunto Ash con una sonrisa un poco apagada , tal vez por lo que acaba de oir , sorprendiendo a Lance quien viendolo a los ojos supo que de verdad el necesitaba ayuda pero le dijo la otra condicion.

-En ese caso deberas ganar cuatro ligas de seis , al hacerlo podras ser maestro campeon de cualquier en la hayas vencido o podrias optar por participar en el liga mundial de campeones pokemon ,pero solo particparias contra las elites y campeones de las regiones en las que no ganaras, veras es un camino largo y si me lo preguntas puedo ayu...- Decia Lance esperando desanimarlo para que optara por la opcion mas facil, pero la respuesta no solo sorprendio , sino que supo entonces que estaba ante un verdadero maestro pokemon que no temia a nada .  
- Bien en ese caso volvere a viajar , habras mas batallas , nuevos amigos , nuevos pokemona , quizas compita en algunos gimnasios ... - enumeraba con sus manos , quizas debia esperar para ver su sueño hecho realidad ,pero el solo hecho de volver a viajar lo animo mas, luego de recoger a Pikachu y a sus pokemons seguia pensando donde continuaria pero Lance sabia que Ash debia tener ese titulo asi , luego de dejar que ash descanse en el salon llamo a Brock quizas lo pueda ayudar despues de todo siempre estaba tras alguna chica linda pudiendolo aconsejar :  
-Brock necesito que ayudes en algo importante a Ash , es por su bien - Decia Lance firmemente , parecia que la vida de su joven campeon dependiera de ello  
-¿Que sucede , acaso paso algo malo ? - Pregunto el moreno , quien veia a Ash como un hermano menor desde el comienzo de su viaje y quien ademas lo ayudo a descubrir su vocacion de doctor pokemon titulo que pronto optendria .Por otro lado , el pelirrojo veia la preocupacion que mostraba este por el azabache sabia que podia confiar en el .  
-Necesito que ayudes a Ash a conseguir pareja , porque de lo contrario no sera un maestro pokemon - Exclamo Lance sorprendiendolo... Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES , HECHOS Y SITUACIONES SON FICTICIAS , CUALQUIER SIMILITUD ES PURA COINCIDENCIA , POKEMON NO PERTENECE SOLO LA HISTORIA

CONSIGUETE UNA NOVIA O TE GOLPEO

CAPITULO 2 : ¿ESTAS SEGURO?

Estaba pasmado , sabia de la condicion que habia para ser campeon regional pero se le olvido comentarle a Ash , sentia que Lance queria pedirle algo pero dejaria que la situacion flujera tal vez proponga una solucion rapida o al menos le pediria un consejo.  
- Lance , explicate bien , como quieres que lo ayude necesitas que le presente a alguien o...- Decia Brock.  
- En realidad quiero que lo acompañes en su viaje , decidio tomar la opcion mas dificil peleara para ganar tres ligas mas , siempre supe que el me ganaria y que tomaria mi lugar como maestro campeon pero al saber esta condicion ...lo vi temblar - Comentaba Lance sentandose en un sillon de la sala ,ofreciendole tomar un lugar junto a el . El solo hecho escuchar la palabra temblar lo sorprendio .  
- No es verdad , el no es asi , yo lo he visto hacerle frente a cosas mas peligrosas Lance dime el verdadero motivo por el cual me llamaste - Decia casi gritando Brock no le agradaba que hablaran mal de su amigo , despues de todo lo vio crecer , su estima por el joven era muy alta .  
-Calmate no quise decir eso , veras al parecer se puso un poco nervioso , sabes si el tiene una pareja o al menos si le gusta alguien - Decia Lance tratando de calmar a Brock quien estaba alterado.  
- Ahora que lo dices , nunca supe si alguien le gusta, si tuvo muchas chicas que se le insunuaron pero el jamas le presto atencion - Respondia relajandose , sabia que su amigo era un poco lento en ese aspecto llegando a ser desesperante para las del sexo femenino  
-Es por ese motivo ,quiero que lo ayudes a conseguirse una pareja de esa manera asumira como Maestro Pokemon - Respondia Lance aclarando el panorama ahora debia esperar la respuesta de su amigo.  
-Lance sabes que haria lo que fuera por el , pero estoy apunto de recibirme como doctor pokemon , debere ir a la escuela para el examen final dentro 8 meses ..no se si pueda - Decia dudando Brock queria ayudarlo pero seria dejar de lado su carrera ademas, Ash no soportaria que lo odiase por dejar de lado su sueño por eso.  
- No te preocupes por eso , yo te puedo ayudar - Dijo Lance sorprendiendolo sabia que el trabaja en la liga pokemon y que tenia ciertas facultades.  
-¿A que te refieres ?- Pregunto Brock.  
-Puedes rendir tu examen el proximo año pero a cambio de que sigas a Ash en su viaje- Decia Lance con mucha facilidad ya que podia hacerlo ,la solicitud podia ser avalada y de hacerlo Brock podra acompañar pero que excusa usaria para con sus padres y amigos.  
-¿Porque haces esto ,Clair no estaria de acuerdo en que uses asi tus facultades?- Decia Brock al tiempo que se relajaba.  
-Al contrario ella piensa que debo ayudarlo , me comento que desde que lo vio supo que era un gran entrenador pero un despistado para el amor - Respondia Lance sorprendiendo al moreno.  
-Entonces como haras ,para convencer a Ash de que en el viaje debe buscarse una pareja - Decia Brock .  
-Esa parte no debe saberla , viaja con el como en los viejos tiempos solo que en vez de aconsejarlo para las batallas lo ayudaras en conquistar una chica , tu basta experiencia sera suficiente - Exclamaba tranquilamente el pelirrojo quien confiaba en el moreno ya que su prometida le conto que siempre intentaba conquistar chicas aunque no le dijo algunas partes . Brock estaba sorprendido podria viajar con Ash otra vez por todo el mundo aprendiendo mas cosas sobre los pokemon en estado salvaje pero el problema era que solo seria por un año en el cual su amigo debia tener pareja sin que este se de cuenta que lo hacia por eso.  
Mientras un trato bastante curioso se desarrollaba , el azabache estaba en el salon de la fama su nombre finalmente estaba grabando en los muros del lugar pero todavia no podia asumir como maestro tendria que esperar un poco , ganar tres ligas mas seria el reto de ahora en adelante pero por cual empezaria Jhoto era su opcion mas acertada siempre guardaria el recuerdo de su batalla con Gary o de Harrison y su Blaziken , Hoenn tambien parecia un posible destino despues de todo conocio a varios de sus rivales mas fuertes alli y quizas sea el tiempo de una revancha y luego la region donde sintio que la maestria empezo a surgir Sinnoh a pesar de haber sido derrotado por Tobias con pokemon legendarios sentia que podia volver a intentarlo ya que despues de todo el tambien tenia amigos especiales que lo ayudarian en su carrera .  
-Bien Pikachu , donde crees que podriamos ir Jhoto , Hoenn , Sinnoh parecen ser la mejor eleccion aunque Unova y Kalos tambien aunque lo dejaremos para despues- Exclama divertido Ash ya que disponia de todas las medallas necesarias para ingresar a la ligas regionales pero el problema era por cual  
- PIka pika pikaaaaa - secundada su amigo pero al parecer estaba exahusto ya que durmio antes de hacer su eleccion , Ash solo sonrio y lo tomo entre sus brazos para meserlo . Esta era vista por una de sus amigas quien lo estaba buscando desde hace un tiempo porque queria decirle algo que sentia en su interior , la imagen que antes sus ojos era enternecedora ya que el lado paternal de su amigo salia a flote imaginandose asi misma con hijos de èl.  
-Hola Serena ¿como estas ? no te senti llegar - Decia el joven sacando a la chica de sus fantasias de las cuales estaba muy feliz , ya que se sonrojo cuando sintio la voz de su amigo.  
-Ash , yo quiero decirte algo...- Empezaba la rubia a tartamudear , ya que comenzo con su declaracion sin importarle el lugar .  
-Oye te encuentras bien , pareces enferma tus mejillas estan muy rojas , tienes fiebre - Decia Ash colocando una de sus manos primero en la frente y luega en una mejilla de Serena. Esto la sorprendio dandose acerca de donde estaba y de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.  
-Estoy bien , solo vine a ver como estaba porque los demas dijeron que te esperarian en tu casa ,ademas yo te queria acompañar - Decia mientra trataba de ocultar su sonrojo aunque no podia evitarlo siempre causaria eso en ella .  
-Gracias , ire despues de que Lance me diga si ya es todo listo, ademas estare en Pueblo Paleta un tiempo y luego saldre de nuevo de viaje aunque aun no se donde ire - Decia el azabache rascandose la cabeza ya que su plan estaba a medias .  
-Podria volver a Kalos tu participacion alli fue genial ademas llegaste a la final y si peleas como lo hiciste aqui seguro nadie te podra parar - Lo exclama Serena ya que vio la gran final entre Ash y Xana fue algo digno de verse a pesar de que perdio , pero no le gusto nada cuando esta le coqueteo al finalizar la batalla.  
-Creo que seria una gran idea aunque ¿a quien llevare? ...- Comentaba Ash mientras un hilo de ilusion comenzaba a crecer en Serena ya que Citron estara ocupado en gimansio y Bonnie estaria entrenando con su hermano para iniciar su viaje solo serian ellos dos sin nadie que los interrumpa sim embargo no conto con Brock quien despues de acordar las condiciones para iniciar su viaje ademas de hacer una lista de chicas de varias regiones las cuales demostraron cierto interes en su amigo pero tendria que buscar ya que solo sabia hasta Sinnoh no sabia lo que paso en Unova o Kalos.  
-Ash , ya decidiste donde empezaras tu viaje porque ...- Decia Lance pero se detuvo al ver que una chica rubia vestida de una falda roja hasta los muslos , remera negra sin mangas , medias largas negras , zapatos del mismo color y un sombrero rosa parecia estar emocionada por que este estaba a punto de decir casi parecia que le saltaria en cualquier momento mientras su reflexion era profunda.  
- Ehh no , todavia no , pero creo que Kalos o Sinnoh seria una buena eleccion - Respondia este saliendo de sus pensamientos .  
- En ese caso creo que podrias , necesitar la ayuda de un viejo amigo tu que crees Brock -Decia este mientras Brock salia detras de Lance y le colocaba una mano en el hombro junto con una sonrisa que le decia :"no te preocupes yo te ayudare "  
-Ash creo que deberias ir a Jhoto despues de todo , Charizard quiere ganarle al Blaziken de Harrison es su cuenta pendiente - Decia Ash quien al parecer desconocia todo lo anterior pero si ,Charizard no era el mismo de antes  
-¿Estas seguro , Brock?-Decia Ash  
-Claro que si amigo - Secundaba - Ademas de que algunas amigas quieren verte , solo espero que con mi ayuda dejes tu solteria como algun dia yo lo hare pensaba Brock sin saber que destaba un caja de pandora donde ademas de ganarse el odio de una chica enamorada tendria que hacer un milagro para lograr lo que no logro durante un año como plazo...CONTINUARA

HOLA GRACIAS POR TU TIEMPO PARA MI FIC Y DEJAN UN REVIEWS PARA SABER SI TE GUSTO Y COMO DEBO MEJORARLO

Jou GRACIAS POR TU TIEMPO PARA MI FIC PONDRE LO MEJOR PERO SERA UNA PAREJA FUERA DE LO COMUN

Bk-201joel GRACIAS POR TU TIEMPO PARA MI FIC TE ADELANTO QUE LA PAREJA DE ASH SERA UNA CHICA QUE JAMAS FUE TOMADA EN CUENTA

Anacoreta GRACIAS POR TU TIEMPO PARA MI FIC

gatito LOL GRACIAS POR TU TIEMPO PARA MI FIC LO HARA CREEME O AL MENOS AQUI Y POSIBLEMENTE APAREZCA TU CHICA


End file.
